


Syrup and Powdered Sugar

by cascadingwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadingwings/pseuds/cascadingwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I think I might be dreaming, </i>Cas breathes, tracing his finger along Dean's hip. <i>I hope to God we're not.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup and Powdered Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://cascadingwings.tumblr.com/post/70435809396/dean-winchester-wakes-up-across-from-an-angel-one)

Dean Winchester wakes up across from an angel one morning.

It's barely past six when he reaches down to pull the blanket up to his chin. He bites at his lip and tries to ignore the way his hands shake slightly; instead, he watches the angel next to him wake up slowly. He memorizes it—the way Cas’s breath shivers out of his body, the way his lips part on a sigh, and the way his eyelashes flicker. When they lift, the sun makes his eyes look like the ocean does from outer space.

Cas squints at Dean a little, only halfway conscious, and blinks a few times. Once, twice, and that's when Dean remembers: he doesn't know what the sea looks like from outer space, and Cas isn't an angel anymore.

The thought makes the hunter laugh a tiny bit, the sound muffled into the blanket. When Cas lifts his head, his cheek has little creases and indents on it from the pillowcase; Dean wants to touch the marks, wants to feel Cas's skin under his fingertips, wants to wonder at how humans are so malleable, but he gets distracted by the way his friend's hair is tangled and sticks up weirdly and is full of static electricity. He gets distracted by how when Cas stretches, his joints crack and snap and pop like fireworks.

He is the picture of imperfection. Dean wants to press his lips to every square inch of him.

Cas smiles sleepily as he wraps himself closer to Dean, tucks his head against the hunter's chest. _I think I'm dreaming_ , he breathes, and traces his fingers along Dean's hip.

_I hope to God we're not,_ Dean thinks;  _waking up from you would be a tragedy._ Later, over breakfast, they trade kisses that taste like syrup and powdered sugar.

It takes Dean Winchester six days to realize that Castiel not a dream. It takes him seven to have the heart to tell Cas he needs to start combing his hair. It takes him eight to press the words _I love you_  into the hollow of Cas's collarbone; the words are soft and sweet like powdered sugar, _I love you I love you I love you,_ and Cas laughs before he grabs his face to kiss him. _I love you I love you I love you._

They fall asleep that night talking about fireworks, and how the ocean looks from outer space. 


End file.
